Once Upon A Friendship
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: Friends forever is suppose to mean forever but their friendship falls apart in front of them in a blink of a eye. They thought they'll be friends forever but not all friendships can last forever. This is for the BTR love/hate challenge from the BTR Plot Adoption Forum.
1. Chapter 1

"We been friends since we were five." I said, trying to not get emotional over our friendship we once shared. It was a friendship I thought that would last forever. But appartently we weren't meant to be friends forever. I was holding back the tears. What happened to our friendship? How did we become such great friends to strangers?

_October 12, 2013_

_"Dak Zevon is having a party tonight." Carlos said._

_"I have a chemistry test Monday." Logan said, grabbing books from his locker._

_"Come on, Logie. It's going to be the party of the year."_

_"That's what you say about every year." Logan said, closing his locker._

_"James, tell Logan he should come." Carlos said, looking at his taller friend._

_"Uh, yeah. Definitely." James said not really paying attention at his two other friends._

_"Is everything alright James?" Logan said, looking at his friend._

_"Everything's fine. But I don't think Dak Zevon party would be that great." James said, ignoring the dramatic gasp coming from Carlos._

_"What? But you like going to his parties. And I want my friends to come. It'll be more fun." Carlos said._

_"His parties are boring. Chris Lawrence is throwing a party tonight and his would be more fun." James said, grinning._

_"Isn't he in college?" Logan said, not liking James idea at all._

_"Yeah but his parties will be much cooler." James said._

_"I think it's a bad idea." Logan said._

_"Come on, Logan. Have fun for once in your life." James said._

_"I do have fun." Logan said._

_"Homework isn't fun." Carlos said._

_"I need new friends." Logan mummbled._

"I thought we would make up like we usually did. We had our differences but we would always make up in the end and become friends again. But not this time. We did argue over silly things. But he was my best friend. And I wished we could be friends again. But I don't think we can ever be friends again. Not after what happened that day." I said, shifting in my uncomfortable chair.

"Did you try to kill yourself to get his attention?" The therapist asking, looking at me.

"What? That's not - " But I stopped. Maybe the therapist was right. Maybe I thought we'll be friends again. But what happened that day, how could I blame him for not being my friend anymore? After all, it was my fault that our friendship ended. After our friendship ended, I felt so alone. So I did try to kill myself and then I was sent here to therapy. Three times a week. I just want us to be friends again. We were friends since we were five and then our friendship fell apart after what happened.

**Hoped you guys like it. This is for the BTR love/hate challenge from the BTR Plot Adoption Forum. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I been working so much and been sick. I'm going to focus on this story mostly this month. I'll upload another story or two if I can. What do you guys think happened? Who was in therapy? What happened that day their friendship fell apart? **


	2. Chapter 2

I had a friend. We became friends at five years old. I thought nothing could tear us apart. But then that day happened. How could I forgive him for what happened? I keep my distance from him now. When we have the same class, I sit in the front. We would always sit by each other in the back but now it's different.

"Okay class were going to do a project. I have your partners already picked out." Ms. Collins said.

Don't let him be my partner. I said to myself. But of course Ms. Collins had to pair me up with him.

"I am not going to be his partner." I yelled, standing up, which caused the whole class to look at me.

"Sit back down." Ms. Collins said.

"I am not going to be his fucking partner." I said.

"Office now." Ms. Collins said, pointing to the door.

I gathered my stuff and walked out the classroom.

I walked in the office.

"What brings you in here today?" Ms. Wainright asked.

"Ms. Collins tried to pair me up with him and I told I'm not going to be his fucking partner." I said.

"Language." She said and sighed. "Mr. Rocque will see you now."

I walked out the office after a few minutes later. Now I have detention after school. Oh, well. I don't have to see his face after school.

_October 17, 2013_

_"Dude, you missed like three days of school." Logan said._

_"Yeah. Now I have a bunch of homework to do." Kendall said._

_"You missed the best party of the year Friday night." Carlos said._

_"Dak Zevon party? I heard he cancelled it." Kendall said._

_" Lawrence party. It was a college party and was so awesome." Carlos said._

_"You went to a college party?" Kendall asked, looking at Logan._

_"I was dragged to it." Logan said, glaring at Carlos._

_"Well maybe I'll go to Chris next party." Kendall said._

I heard he went therapy for trying to kill himself which I did felt bad but I can't fogive him for what happen. How could he do that to me?

**Hoped you liked it. Any guesses who the guys are? Next chapter will be up tomorrow or Sunday. Not sure how long this story will be won't be too long. What do you guys think happen to the friendship? **


	3. Chapter 3

"So, tell me what happened today." The therapist asked me, while looking at his notebook.

"I got in a fight." I said. The therapist looked at me.

"What happened?" He said.

"He started it but I get suspended for two days while he only gets detention." I said.

"How is school?" He asked me.

"Other than me failing every class, and having no friends it's great." I said sarcastic.

"You used to love school. Didn't you want to go to college or something?" The therapist said.

_February 13th, 2014_

_"I wish they'll just make up already." Carlos said._

_"I don't knowif they will. He shouldn't of done that." Dak said._

_"I just missed our friendship." Carlos said._

_"I know." Dak said. "They might make up though. I don't know though. I mean after what he did, can you blame him for not being his friend again?"_

_December 20th, 2013_

_"You're moving?" James asked._

_"My mom got another job and she's going to take it." He said._

_"But it our junior year." James said._

_"I know but I have to go." He said._

_"Did you hear what happened?" Jo asked._

_"Yeah, I did." Carlos said._

_"I can't believe he did that." Jo said._

_"Yeah, me neither." Carlos said._

I left the therapist office and walked home. Mom wouldn't be home until later tonight. I decided instead to knock on a door. I went over to the house and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asked me.

"You wanna hangout?" I asked him.

"I can't. I'm super busy. I have to go help my dad." He said, lying and shut the door in a hurry.

I sighed. I knew he was lying. I decided I should just head home.

I walked in my house. Mom wasn't here yet. I went in the kitchen and made me a sandich. Mom got rid of all the sharp objects or hid them after my suicide attempt. I went in my room after I made a sandwich and satt down on my bed. My computer desk was piled up with overdue school work.

_2013_

_I got ready and went to school. _

_"Hey." I said to him._

_"How could you! I hate you!" He said and yelled at me._

_"What?" I asked surprised._

_"How could you be so stupid?!" He said, pushing me. Then I pushed him back and we got into a fight. _

I really thought there was a chance of making up. But I was wrong.

**Hoped you liked. Next chapter you guys will know who is seeing a therapist. And in a few chapters you guys will see what the fight was about. **


	4. Chapter 4

I had a great friend. Actually three, but me and him were the closest out of the four of us. But then something happened that changed our friendship.

"I'm sorry." He said. I pushed him.

"How could you do that!" I said, yelling at him. I couldn't control my anger. I was so pissed off at him. I pushed him again. And then principal Rocque came.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Rocque asked us.

"We're not friends anymore." I said harshly looking at him.

I walked out the office. I got detention after school. Oh, well.

A few weeks by and I still keep my distrance from him. I could never forgive him for what he did.

"Are you two going to be friends again?" Dak asked me. We actually became friends in the past few weeks.

"No." I said.

"I don't blame you. After what he did." Dak said.

He walked by a few moments later. I just glared at him. It's his fault. And there is no way we can ever be friends again.

_He walked into school and he felt all eyes were on him. He kept his head down. He tried to apologize but it didn't work out. He was sorry. He wished they could be friends again. But he made it clear that they will never be friends again. He just returned from the hospital from his suicide attempt. He felt alone. His friends don't want to be his friends again. His mom was sending him to a therapist after school. _

_After school, he walked to the hospital that was 5 minutes away from the Palmwoods school and waited to see the therapist. He tried to convince his mom that he didn't needed to see a therapist and he wouldn't try to kill himself again. But honestly, he wasn't sure if he was going to try it again. Maybe next time, he would succeed. Maybe he would forgive him and they will be friends again. Is there a way for them to be friends again? He was hoping but he was losing doubt each day went by._

_He walked in the therapist office and sat down. The therapist was an older man named Griffin. _

_Griffin introduced himself and talked a little about himself._

_"So tell me why you're here, Mr. Knight." Griffin said._

**Hoped you liked it. In the next few chapters you guys will see what the fight about. What you think the fight was about? I'll have the next chapter by this weekend and hopefully some other stories. **


	5. Chapter 5

_"You missed the best party of the year." James said._

_"I still can't believe you guys convinced Logan to go." Kendall said._

_"Even he had a fun time. You should of been there." James said._

_"I was sick. Apparently I got the flu." Kendall said._

_"How could you!" James yelled._

_"I'm sorry." Kendall said._

_Then, James punched Kendall in the face. Kendall was surprised. Sure, they fought from time to time but it never got physical like it just did. _

_Kendall thought that him and James would make up and be friends again. But it didn't happened. _

_The Next day_

_Kendall walked into the school and he felt all eyes were on him. After school, he walked to the hospital and went to therapy. _

_One Day Ms. Collins assigned partners and she paired Kendall and James up. Which Kendall was hoping James would be his partner so they could fix their friendship but James didn't want to be his partner. Instead James caused a whole scene in front of the whole class._

_After class, Kendall walked out the classroom and saw James._

_"Can we talk?" Kendall asked._

_"I have nothing to say to you." James said._

_"Please. I want to fix our friendship." Kendall said._

_"Our friendship can't be fixed." James said and shoved Kendall to the floor. "We'll never be friends again."_

_Kendall got home and headed straight to his room. 'Our friendship can't be fixed. We'll never be friends again.' Them two sentences kept replaying in Kendall's head. After a whike Kendall went to the bathroom and grabbed a razor, turned the water on and started to cut his wrist._

_Mrs. Knight arrived home early that day from work. _

_"I'm home." She called out. After a few moments of silence she walked to Kendall's room and knocked on the door._

_"Sweetie, I'm home." She said opening the door and saw Kendall wasn't in there. She walked over to the bathroom and saw water was coming from under the door. She barged in the bathroom and rushed over to Kendall who was unconscious in the bathtub. She called the police and they came within moments. They said if he wasn't found a few moments later, than he'll be gone. _

"Have he talked to you since your suicide attempt?" Mr. Griffin asked.

"No." Kendall said.

"So, tell me why you two aren't friends anymore." Mr. Griffin said.

**Hoped you liked it. Sorry I didn't upload on the weekend. I had it off but everyday I have off people make plans for me and I'm tired of it. Can barely sleep as it is and do stuff I wanna do. I'm going to try to upload the next chapter today but I do have to work today so I might not be able to. This story will have 2 more chapters left and I won't be able to finish the story for the love/hate challenge. It'll be late but I'll finish it this week. **


	6. Chapter 6

"So, tell me why you two aren't friends anymore." Mr. Griffin said.

"It was just another normal day. Well, I thought it was." I said.

_**December 28th, 2013**_

_"I still can't believe his mom made him moved." James said._

_"I know. I thought his mom would stay at her job. We only have one more year until we graduate." Carlos said._

_"You knew? And you didn't stop him from going?" James said._

_"I just found out yesterday. And there was nothing that I could have done." Kendall said._

_"You're susposed to be the leader. You're susposed to keep us together." James said._

_"It's not my fault his mom took a job in another state." Kendall said._

_**Four Days Later**_

_"How could you!" James yelled._

_"I'm sorry." Kendall said._

_"I'll never forgive you!" James said._

_"I said I'm sorry." Kendall said._

_"I hate you." James said and punched Kendall in the face._

_Kendall tried several times to apogolize to James but James didn't wamt his apogology. He ignored Kendall. _

_Weeks went by and James still didn't forgive Kendall._

"I wanted us to fix our friendship. I tried to apogolize and talked to him but he just ignored me." I said.

"What about your other friend Carlos? Have you talked to him?" Mr. Griffin said.

"I went over to his house a few days ago. He said he had to help his dad but I knew he was lying. I see him hang out with Dak a lot." I said.

_"You knew I wanted it and you sabotage my chance." James said._

_"I didn't sabotage your chance. I worked hard for the hockey scholarship too. I didn't know only one person was going to be picked." Kendall said._

_"Sure, you didn't." James said sarcastily._

_"I didn't." Kendall said._

_"You're susposed to be my friend." James said._

_"I am your friend." Kendall said._

_"You went behind my back!" James said._

_"I didn't went behind your back. I swear I didn't know there was only one scholarship." Kendall said._

"I thought we would make up like we usually did. We had our differences but we would always make up in the end and become friends again. But not this time. We did argue over silly things. But he was my best friend. And I wished we could be friends again. But I don't think we can ever be friends again. Not after what happened that day." I said, shifting in my uncomfortable chair.

"Did you try to kill yourself to get his attention?" The therapist asking, looking at me.

"What? That's not - " But I stopped. Maybe the therapist was right. Maybe I thought we'll be friends again. But what happened that day, how could I blame him for not being my friend anymore? After all, it was my fault that our friendship ended. After our friendship ended, I felt so alone. So I did try to kill myself and then I was sent here to therapy. Three times a week. I just want us to be friends again. We were friends since we were five and then our friendship fell apart after what happened.

"Because you got a scholarship he wanted to, you guys aren't friends anymore?" Mr. Griffin asked.

"Yes. I tried to talk to him. But he won't talk to me." I said.

_"It's not fair. How come he gets everything he wants? I deserved that scholarship more than him. He wasn't in school for like a whole week. It's his fault Logan moved away. It's his fault. He ruined our friendship. I hate him." James said, talking to himself._

**Hoped you liked it. You guys know what the fight was about. Was James over reacting? Or did he had a right to be mad? The next chapter will be the last chapter and it'll be an epilogue. And hopefully I'll have it post this week and I'll post the first chapter of the halloween story this week. **


	7. Chapter 7

Months went by and James was still avoiding Kendall. It was Kendall's fault their relationship was ruined anyway. He would never forgive Kendall. Ever.

Months went by and Kendall kept trying to fix his friendship with James. He denied the scholarship, hoping maybe that him and James would be friends again.

Kendall was putting his school books in his locker.

"So, you think denying that scholarship we're going to be friends again?" James said.

Kendall shut his locker. "You can have that scholarship." Kendall said. "I just want us to fix our friendship."

"Fine. I'll take the scholarship." James said.

"Really?" Kendall said, smiling for the first time in a while.

"But we're not going fix our friendship. We're never be friends again." James said and shoved Kendall aganist his locker and walked away.

Kendall smile fell and he sunk to the floor in front of his locker.

After school, Kendall went to hockey practice.

"You're off the team." James said.

"What?" Kendall said.

"You're off the team. The team doesn't need you." James said.

"But you know I love hockey. I gave you that scholarship. The least you could do is let me stay on the team." Kendall said.

"The team don't want you on the team. I don't want you on the team. Now leave. The team have to practice." James said.

Kendall left the field and left the schoolyard.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but he really didn't care. He was lonely. He had no one. His ex best friend didn't want to fix their friendship. He tried to fix the friendship. He even gave him the hockey scholarship he earned. Kendall sighed and decided to go home.

Logan missed his friends. He wanted to be mad at his mom for making him move to another state but she got a job offer she couldn't passed up. Logan wanted to text and call his friends but his phone broke so he has to get a new phone. But he doesn't know their numbers. They're probably planning the senior prank together or James and Kendall was hanging out over at Kendall's house. They was the closest out of the four. Logan knew they'll be best friends forever. But he couldn't be more wrong.

Carlos hated being in the middle of fights. He became friends with Dak. He wished James and Kendall would be friends again but he just couldn't believe Kendall would do something like that to James.

_"Can't you two be friends again?" Carlos asked._

_"If he apogolized I will forgive him." James said, lying._

_"I can't believed he sabotaged your chance for the hockey scholarship." Carlos said._

_"I know. I can't believe it either." James said._

**2 Months Later**

Mr. Griffin was looking at his paperwork and sighed. He loved being a therapist and hoped he could actually help people. Even though Kendall Knight was depressed he seemed to be doing much better.

_**2 Months Ago**_

_He wasn't sure where he was going, but he really didn't care. He was lonely. He had no one. His ex best friend didn't want to fix their friendship. He tried to fix the friendship. He even gave him the hockey scholarship he earned. Kendall sighed and decided to go home. But then he decided againist going home and going somewhere else. He walked in a store and purchased a gun. He knew what he was going to do. He knocked on a door. After a few seconds later, Carlos opened the door._

_"Kendall? What are you doing here?" Carlos asked, looking at Kendall worried. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm such a horrible friend. I'm you guys hate me. I'm sorry for everything. I - I should go now. I have something to do." Kendall said, shaking and quickly ran off._

_Carlos ran after Kendall._

_Kendall stopped and pulled the gun from his pocket and aimed it at his head._

_"Kendall don't!" Carlos yelled and grabbed the gun away from Kendall. Who kept mummbling "I'm sorry" and shaking. Carlos called the police while still trying to calm Kendall down._

After trying to kill himself a second time and failed, Kendall was sent to a mental hospital. Carlos would come visit every time he could. And Kendall also made some new friends at the hospital. Even though him and James would never be friends again, he has new friends plus Carlos. Kendall was once again happy.

**Hoped you liked it. Sorry it took almost the end of October to finish this story but I been busying with work and family stuff. I'll upload the Halloween story as soon as I can. It'll be only a few chapters.**


End file.
